Jera
Aggressive and hypersensitive. Dreams of a perfectly functioning and prosperous pack. She’s a cold and demanding mother but does everything for the good of her children. She had a litter of puppies with her partner Raigho, but all of them except Isa died during a long and violent snowstorm. After the tragedy she changed her attitude towards others and became even more bi-polar. Pilgrim Clan While traveling through the freezing valley, the pack wait on their alpha's next move. Jera tells everyone that they must reach Midgardsom. She takes a moment to confide in Raigho and even gives him reassurance of the trek ahead. The moment is ruined by her bumbling adopted son Iki, who claims he was hunting lemmings. Unimpressed and angered by his childishness, she yells at the young wolf and tells him to grow up before snuffing and walking away; leaving her young son slightly upset. The pack continue through a snowstorm, but Jera sees that Iki has once more held the pack up. She goes to see what is bothering him and Iki proclaims that he is tired of the secrets and not knowing anything about the journey in the first place. Raigho goes and talks to the young wolf much to her displeasure. Fehu tells her it's about time Iki knew the truth and she should not so agitated by him, yet she tells him that Iki is grown now and needs to stop behaving like a pup before going to hunt. In a snowy, barren valley Fehu and Jera try to take down a deer but with no success. With Raigho's intervention and timing, the deer is taken down and the pack can eat. She congratulates her mate and belittles Iki because of his slowness and uselessness. Iki retorts with how "useful" she was and both get into another argument. Forest of Sinners The pack has finally reached the mountains, but now they cross the forest to get across. Iki is afraid and Jera at that moment decides to poke fun at him; just as a twig snaps and alert her that the pack is not alone. Before crossing the forest, she encounters the alpha female of the pack that lies there. Her mate exchanges words with the alpha, but she is not persuaded and they move in to attack. But the pack is ripped to shreds, Fehu recognizes his aunt Othala and are spared from her wrath, yet it doesn't sit too well with Jera. The pack are invited to stay for a meal but she is not impressed and doesn't like the idea. But when a young black female wolf named Kaya takes interest in Iki, she takes an oppurtunity to make a good situation bad. She interrogates Kaya and makes fun of Iki, but she stands up for him she verbally attacks her. At that moment, one of Othala's pups munches on her ear. Othala's pack members rush to help as the teens laugh at her pain. She threatens them to remove the pup before she kills him and them. Regin is finally removed with some effort and a piece of her ear in his mouth. As she screams in pain, Iki and Kaya try to converse again. The peace doesn't last long as Raigho tells the pack they must leave as Othala has been hunting human game. The pack are not ready to leave with the exception of Jera who hops at the chance. The pack say their final "goodbyes," and leave the forest for the last time. Cry of the Pale Wolf The next day, the pack move off deep into the mountains, but have to stop once more when one of their own is left behind. Gebo stops and tells the pack that he wishes to stay with Othala and the rest of her pack. Everyone except Jera is hurt, stunned and suprised. As Raigho tells the pack that Gebo would slow them down, she chimes in and appuades her mate coldly for his decision. As the day draws to a close, Iki gets distracted again and almost falls off a cliff if not for Raigho's intervention. She yells at him one more time but now about looking where he's going. Darkside Of the Moon As the afternoon turns to evening, Raigho, Jera and Fehu hunt the local to feed for the upcoming journey. As her mate leaves to "investigate" something. Jera, Isa and Iki and enjoying their dinner. Being the mom that she is, Jera notices that there is meat on her daughters snout. Hastily, she cleans it off and proclaims that she has the perfect and clean daughter, but takes an opposition to Iki and his sloppy eating habits. The pups commence in some rather nasty wrestling and jeers at both of them for such un-wolf like behavior. She tells them to recite the conduct of being a true wolf, which both mess up much to her annoyance. She corrects them and even tells them the credo. Impressed with herself, she goes to tell it again but sees Iki was not at all paying attention instead eating. Enraged, she chases her son around and tries to program the lesson into him; in the most painful way possible. The chasing comes to an abrupt halt as the young wolf clumsily slams into Raigho and Fehu. All involved fall into a heap and Raigho asks his mate who is resposible for the pile-up and she readily responds by blaming Iki. When the pack tries to stand, Iki eeriely announces that "A friend is coming". The alpha having heard enough flips everyone off his back. When everyone recovers, Jera tells them that someone is coming the packs way. The see that the "friend" is actually Gebo who has returned, much to Raigho's disdain. The whole time Jera does nor says anything even as Gebo tells them that his birthpack is dead and when Raigho has to punish Iki for speaking out of turn. As the evening comes to a close, Raigho and his mate, lead the pack away to a safer place to rest. As the stars come out, Fehu, Iki and Gebo mourn the lost pack with a howling song. The noise wakes Jera and she angrily yells at them to stop before giving them away. As her temper flares, a paw stops her from doing any further damage. It is Isa who tells her mother to leave them to mourn and that she should talk to her father. She agrees and goes to confide in her mate. He welcomes her affection and tells her his concerns but before all the worries and the weight of the world falls upon him, Jera hushes him and tells him that everything will be fine and that she trusts his every decision. She then tells him once everything goes back to normal and everyone is safe, they could try having more pups. Raigho is estatic about the news and promises that they will get home soon. She quiets him for the night before going back to sleep with him by her side. Category:Characters